Un Secreto Más
by Yiyukimo-ak
Summary: Mycroft sabe que hay cosas que no debe decir, cosas que debe ocultar si no quiere poner en riesgo a sus conocidos. Pero hay secretos que no debería guardar, mucho menos si estos están relacionados con cierto DI. Participa en el reto de San Valentín del grupo de Mystrade Is Real 4 Us.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

Este fanfic participa del reto de San Valentín del Grupo de Facebook "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us" con el promp: ''Mycroft estuvo listo para decirle a 'Te Amo' a Greg después de un año de relación."

 **Beta:** Giuliana Corti (desconozco su perfil en Fanfiction, así que utilizare esto). Para evitar problemas de redacción y de ortografía me decidí buscar a una beta que me ayudara con esto.

Debo aclarar que esto ocurre tras la tercera temporada, dentro del Universo de _Echo,_ no es necesario que lo lean para entender, pero sí tiene muchos guiños a la misma.

Sin más, les dejo mi historia.

* * *

 **Un Secreto Más**

Sentía los ojos pesados y la boca pastosa.

Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero este no respondió con la agilidad con la que esperaba. Comenzó a evaluar su situación mientras recuperaba poco a poco sus sentidos.

Mycroft sentía que su cuerpo se encontrada recostado en una superficie que podía presumir que era una cama de hospital, dato que obtuvo al notar la diferencia del grosor que existía entre su cama y la de un hospital —algo que ya conocía bien—, el característico sonido del monitor que señalaba sus signos vitales junto con el ya familiar olor a medicamento y aséptico.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con algo de dificultad debido al exceso de luz. Llevó sus torpes manos a su rostro, palpando en sus mejillas una rasposa y desaliñada barba que, además de causarle molestia, supo reconocer que era de tres o cuatro días. Una vez su vista se acostumbró a la luz de la blanca habitación, comenzó a inspeccionar todo a su alrededor: las paredes de color alabastro, los muebles en su debido lugar, las cortinas parcialmente abiertas; todo estaba tal y como Mycroft lo recordaba desde su última estancia en aquel lugar. A excepción de algo en lo que reparó una vez terminó su inspección.

— Has despertado — pronunció la profunda voz de Gregory al entrar en la habitación. Los ojos del pelirrojo se posaron sobre el recién llegado, evaluándolo: su traje estaba arrugado, su cabello mal cuidado y con exceso de grasa debido a la falta de baño, su barba estaba más larga que la de él y, debido a las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y a su postura al caminar, había estado durmiendo los días que él estuvo inconsciente en el sillón que estaba al lado de su cama.

Mycroft, al observarlo, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su apariencia, aun lo encontraba tan hermoso y perfecto como siempre.

El político, después de un año de relación, seguía preguntándose cómo Gregory había aceptado y permanecido a su lado. No es que se sintiera menos frente al hombre, pero se conocía y sabía que su personalidad no era para nada sencilla de tolerar, su madre una vez se lo dijo, al igual que una amiga de la infancia. El mayor de los Holmes estaba seguro que nunca podría establecerse con una persona que no fuera él mismo; pero tras ese beso que se dieron en el departamento del pelo cano y esas palabras provenientes de él, aquel pensamiento había resultado ser equivocado y no es que le molestara, al contrario, le era grata su nueva relación.

A tal grado era su fascinación que hacía cosas que antes no solía hacer: cenar en restaurantes caros acompañado, salir a caminar a parques en la noche, permanecer el resto de la noche después de un _acostón_ , hacer planes para pasar un día con aquella persona especial, mostrar sentimientos frente a otra persona… El político había cambiado por completo su rutina y no era algo que le molestara. No era una relación por beneficio, como lo fue su anterior, era algo por convicción. Mycroft quería estar con Gregory, añoraba mucho su tiempo juntos, al grado de que si no pasaba por lo menos unos minutos hablando con el policía en el transcurso de un día, comenzaba a sentirse ansioso.

Lestrade había provocado algo en él que no podía simplemente ignorar, pero estaba más que agradecido de poder sentirlo y tener esa oportunidad que había organizado una cena para su pareja. Había acordado pasar por él después del trabajo, para luego ir a un restaurante y salir a pasear a cualquier lugar retirado, en busca de algo de tiempo a solas. Y todo iba bien, hasta que llegó a su habitación esa noche y los mareos que había estado sintiendo todo el día lo tumbaron y el insoportable dolor de cabeza y cuerpo terminaron por dejarlo inconsciente. No supo en que momento aparecieron Gregory o el chofer para llevarlo al hospital, pero solamente lo agradecía, puesto que sabía que aquello que le sucedió no era nada bueno, ni nada nuevo para él.

Los ojos del otro hombre lo escudriñaron de manera poco habitual, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Gregory usó un tono de voz algo inusual en él mientras se dirigía al sillón con una bandeja de comida, la cual colocó en el buró al lado de su cama.

— Bien — se limitó a decir mientras fingía una sonrisa de medio lado, tratando de mejorar el ánimo del otro. — Descansado.

Gregory soltó una risita.

— Cualquiera lo estaría después de-

— Cuatro días durmiendo — le interrumpió el político sin dejar de sonreír, tratando de parecer sincero ante su pareja. — Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo y lamento el que hayas tenido que dormir en ese incomodo sillón.

Lestrade negó con la cabeza, inclinándose sobre sus piernas y llevando sus manos a su boca, bajando la mirada.

— No puedo creer que aún me siga sorprendiendo cuando haces eso.

Holmes sonrió sinceramente ante aquello, estiró su mano intentando alcanzar la rodilla de su pareja, en un gesto de confort hacia el otro.

— Supongo que siete años trabajando con Sherlock y un año de relación conmigo no fueron suficientes para acostumbrarte, ni siquiera a John Watson… — intentó bromear, pero debido a la postura que tenía su pareja y su semblante, pareció fuera de lugar, lo que le hizo retirar su mano de la rodilla del otro y replantear su postura. — Gregory, lamento arruinar nuestra noche.

— Disculpa, ¿qué? — alzó el rostro, su mirada lucía confundida.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Sólo en ocasiones le irritaba tener una pareja con una mente que no lograra seguirlo.

— Estás molesto — respondió. — Todo en ti delata esa emoción: la postura de tus manos, el ceño fruncido en tu frente, la velocidad e intensidad con la que respiras cada vez que reparas en mi cama de hospital, por lo que me evitas la mirada lo más que puedes y fijas tus ojos a puntos que son más comunes en otros lugares…

» ¿Quieres que continúe? — trató de sonar lo menos pretencioso posible.

— Por Dios — murmuró el pelo cano con fastidio mientras se ponía en pie de manera brusca, apartándose de la cama.

Mycroft lo siguió con la mirada, tratando de parecer le menos irritado posible. Sabía que aquello era una rabieta por parte de su pareja, pero si algo le enseñó su tiempo de casado con su ex esposa, era que también los adultos podrían actuar como niños ante cosas que los frustraban y/o hacían enojar. Respiró profundamente, controlándose, mientras veía a Gregory dar vueltas frente a él de manera insistente.

— Te desmayaste — acusó, deteniéndose frente a la cama, con la mirada firme sobre él.

— Perdí el conocimiento por cuatro días, gracias por aclarar ese punto — corrigió el pelirrojo, tratando de hacer que su pareja soltara más información.

Las manos del mayor se hicieron puños con fuerza sobre el barandal de la cama, recargando el peso sobre este mientras su respiración se volvía audible, denotando su ira en aumento. Los ojos del pelirrojo no dejaban de contemplarlo: sus hombros estaban tensos, las venas de sus manos eran visibles y saltaban cada vez que ejercían más presión sobre el tubo, sus puños temblaban tratando de contener todo aquella ira que había dentro de él. Prefirió cerrar los ojos, no quería deducirlo, no ahora, porque sabía que si lo hacía le haría sentir más culpable por lo que sea que Gregory estuviera sintiendo, además, prefería escucharlo de su pareja; había descubierto que, en discusiones anteriores con el pelo cano, cada vez que llegaban a buen término era debido a que, antes de deducirlo, Mycroft escuchaba todo lo que su pareja tenía por decirle, lo que cual generaba que Gregory desahogara todo.

Trató de dejar su mente en blanco, preparándose para cualquier cosa que su pareja le dijera.

— _Coma_ _cetoacidótico_ , eso fue lo que dijo el médico — pronunció con amargura el pelo cano, su mirada seguía fija en otro punto que no fuera él. — Estuviste en coma por cuatro días, Mycroft.

Fue ahí que entendió que su pareja no estaba enojado por hacerlo dormir en un sillón incomodo debido a su desmayo la noche de una cena importante para ambos, sino más bien por la verdadera razón de su estancia en aquel hospital.

Mycroft se sentó con dificultad, desviando la mirada hacia sus manos apuñadas sobre el barandal de la cama. Ahora el sentimiento de culpa había aumentado de nuevo. Sabía ahora hacía donde llevaba eso.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — cuestionó con algo de dificultad Lestrade.

— No es algo que vas diciendo por ahí a cualquiera…

— ¡Pero soy tu pareja! — alzó la voz el otro, sonando molesto mientras alzaba el rostro y se señalaba con una mano con ahínco. — ¡Dios! Tenemos un año de relación y ¿nunca se te ocurrió decir que sufrías de diabetes?

— No quería preocuparte por cosas como estas — expuso usando su tono de voz más serio, como si aquello se tratara de una junta en la que dependía si un país se iba a guerra o no.

Escuchó resoplar al Detective mientras estrangulaba su propio sonido al pasar sus manos por su rostro con mucho ahínco, aquel gesto que siempre utilizaba cuando se sentía frustrado.

Esta era la tercera vez que Mycroft era internado por alguna complicación debido a su diabetes, encontrarse en esa situación no era nada nuevo.

Recordaba la primera vez que le dieron el diagnóstico médico sobre su diabetes tipo uno, fue a la edad de quince años. Su madre había contenido el llanto frente a todos, su padre había pasado toda la tarde a su lado abrazándola una vez estuvieron a solas, Sherrinford sujetaba la mano de Sherlock con fuerza, tratando de no sentirse culpable por haberlo dejado solo en un momento tan crucial de su vida, mientras que el último sólo sonreía y murmuraba "te lo dije" en cada oportunidad.

La segunda vez fue diferente. Nadie de su familia lo supo en su momento. Recordaba que había salido de una junta muy importante con algún país que buscaba acuerdos con Inglaterra. Era la primera vez que una junta finalizaba a la hora que se tenía prevista. Estaba en la banqueta esperando a su chofer, su móvil en mano y la gente de la ciudad pasaba a su alrededor, ajeno a la sensación de náuseas, dolor de ojos y cabeza que el pelirrojo comenzaba a experimentar. Estaba en pleno invierno y él no dejaba de sudar. Cuando por fin logró ver el auto que venía a recogerlo, las piernas le fallaron y fue perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco. Lo último de lo que fue consciente era de la frágil mano que lo sujetaba con fuerza y que gritaba una y otra vez su nombre con miedo. Al despertar se encontró a la que fue su esposa, durmiendo recargada en su cama, sujetando la misma mano que había estado apretando desde antes.

— Eres un idiota — lo había acusado ella una vez se dio cuenta que estaba despierto. No se atrevió a contradecirla.

Tras ese incidente la mujer lo obligó a tener cerca una asistente que pudiera controlar sus horarios de comida mientras estuviera en el trabajo, puesto que el alcance de ella se limitaba solamente al tiempo que compartían juntos en casa o en paseos. Pero aun así, no era suficiente.

Con la llegada de Anthea a su vida aquel riguroso horario se pudo cumplir con más satisfacción puesto que, a pesar de que se la llevara en el celular, estaba al pendiente de todos los movimientos que su jefe realizaba o dejaba de realizar.

Y fue debido a ese mismo rigor que no vio necesario el comentarle a su actual pareja su condición. No es como que le estuviera mintiendo al decirle que no podía comer dulces debido a su dieta, en verdad estaba en una dieta rigurosa que él mismo había establecido con lo que el nutriólogo le había indicado, pero jamás le mencionó el detalle de su enfermedad.

Lestrade suspiró con resignación, le dedicó una mirada herida y detuvo su andar tan ansioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— A veces pienso que me consideras poco importante en tu vida, Mycroft — pronunció con algo de dolor, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

El pelirrojo se sintió herido ante aquellas palabras.

— No pienses así, Gregory — trató de sonar cálido.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga si siempre me estás ocultando cosas? — cuestionó mientras volvía al barandal de la cama. — Cada vez siento que te desconozco más…

— Si te oculto cosas, Gregory — comenzó el pelirrojo —, es para protegerte.

— ¿De qué? ¿De ti? O ¿Es que acaso buscas protegerte a ti mismo?

— No lo entiendes… — agachó la mirada.

— ¿Qué no entiendo Mycroft? — preguntó. — Por favor, explícame para poder entender.

Ahora era el turno de Mycroft de apretar los puños. El Holmes estaba acostumbrado a tener las palabras justas para cada situación, la postura justa, el timbre de voz, la mirada… todo. Sabía hacia donde se dirigirían las conversaciones inclusive mucho antes de que estas se llevaran a cabo. Y todo eso porque investigaba y estudiaba al otro individuo con anticipación y podía generar los miles de escenarios posibles hacía donde podría ir lo dicho en las reuniones. Era por ello que el gobierno inglés lo había contratado, por eso era tan importante e imprescindible la presencia de Mycroft Holmes en Inglaterra, era su as bajo la manga de todos los asuntos. Más nunca, en su vida como político, se había enfrentado a una situación en la que una persona lo hubiera hecho bajar la guardia hasta un punto en la que ya no podía controlar el rumbo, situación en la que no podía mentir para evadirla. Y sólo había un hombre que podía lograr eso y estaba frente a él, parado, pidiéndole que le diera una explicación acerca del porque lo estaba protegiendo.

 _Una mentira no es mentira si se usa para proteger lo que amas_ recordaba que alguna vez su madre se lo había dicho. ¿Cómo podrías proteger a alguien con mentiras? Se lo había preguntado al instante él. Supuso que no entendía aquello debido a que no había tenido la situación que lo ameritara. Todas sus antiguas relaciones habían sido tan pasajeras que nunca tuvo la necesidad de involucrar sentimientos. Sólo hasta la llegada de la que era su mejor amiga y después su ex esposa le ayudó a entender eso. Tal vez no la amara como se ama a un amante, pero entendía el concepto de mentir para proteger, como también entendió y experimentó la frase que después se volvió su propio lema de vida: _Los sentimientos están del lado perdedor._

Los años venideros sólo sirvieron para ver una y otra vez los efectos de los sentimientos, algo que incluso marcó la vida de su hermano. Pero la llegada del DI a su mundo y las emociones que comenzaron a desarrollarse dentro de sí por el otro sólo sirvieron para hacerlo dudar: ¿en verdad los sentimientos estaban en el lado perdedor? Porque a como él recordaba, los sentimientos por el pelo cano —y su hermano, aun cuando lo negara todo el tiempo— lo llevaron a idear el plan que le salvó la vida tanto a Sherlock como al pequeño círculo de personas que apreciaban a su hermano.

No podía negar que los sentimientos ahora lo hacían valorar todas las posibilidades para salir victorioso y tener el mínimo de bajas en su lado.

Sus manos habían comenzado a moverse mientras intentaba buscar la manera de que las palabras fluyeran, pero la mirada demandante de Gregory se lo ponía difícil.

— Hay muchas cosas de las que no debes saber, Gregory — pronunció sonando tranquilo, la mirada del policía clavada en él. — Sabes bien a quien represento yo, lo que soy, lo que hago y el peligro que conlleva el tener una relación conmigo.

— Estaba muy consciente de eso cuando decidí estar en una relación contigo — le mostró una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus ojos. — Lo mismo va para ti, debido a mi posición en la policía.

— Pero esto es diferente…

— No hay diferencia, Mycroft — se adelantó a decir el mayor mientras se dirigía a la silla. — Nuestros empleos son riesgosos a cada instante; yo por estar en la policía estoy expuesto a tiroteos; y tú, aún con tu pequeño puesto en el gobierno, corres el mismo riesgo con las constantes amenazas de bomba al parlamento.

» Inclusive hay días, cuando no sé de ti, que pienso que estás siendo atado a un misil por haber molestado algún pakistaní o algo así — soltó unas ligeras risas, a las cuales Mycroft acompañó.

Guardaron silencio por un instante, tras aquellas risas que le sirvieron al pelirrojo para liberar un poco de tensión.

— Lo que quiero decir — continuó — es que el que te conozca y salga contigo no me hará correr más riesgo de lo que ya normalmente corro. Puedes involucrarte conmigo todo lo que quieras y por eso no explotará el mundo.

Lestrade acercó su mano y sujetó la del otro, comenzando a masajear el dorso de esta con suavidad mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, a la cual el pelirrojo le correspondió.

— Esto no significa que te haya perdonado por haberme ocultado tu enfermedad — soltó después de unos minutos de silencio. — Sigo enojado contigo…

— Mi doctor me dijo, la primera vez que me atendió — soltó Mycroft con un poco más de serenidad —, que esto era algo muy difícil de llevar, no sólo para el que lo padece, sino también para sus amigos y familiares.

— Entonces — comenzó en un suspiro Gregory —, creo que comenzaré a cuidar mejor tu dieta, ya que tenemos un camino difícil por delante.

Gregory le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Y fue ahí que Mycroft comprendió que el hombre que tenía frente a él se había vuelto un punto importante en su vida y, por lo tanto, no podía seguir dejándolo de lado. De una u otra forma, Gregory se había hecho de un lugar en su corazón que no podría sustituir con nada, ni nadie. Si permitía que se fuera, derrumbaría todo a su alrededor y no estaba seguro si podría continuar. Y es que lo que sentía por el pelo cano no era un simple capricho como en su tiempo Sherlock se lo hizo ver, sino que era algo más grande que eso, más vital… Algo que ya no podía seguir ocultando, ni tampoco podía seguirse negando a esa realidad que sentía. Porque lo que sentía por Gregory era algo nuevo, algo fuerte, algo que lo abrumaba, algo que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho si no lo sacaba…

— Te amo — susurró mientras no dejaba de apartar la vista del otro, no siendo completamente consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

Los ojos de Greg se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Qué?

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio mientras Mycroft se golpeaba mentalmente por aquel desliz. De acuerdo, esa no era la forma que tenía pensado decirle a su pareja lo que sentía por él, pero su hilo de pensamientos lo condujo a ese acto impulsivo que se salía de toda lógica de lo que Mycroft Holmes representaba. Pero igual que antes, pareciera que siempre que estaba frente a Gregory Lestrade, el señor 'Gobierno Británico' perdía aquella habilidad para controlar y anticipar todo, sacándolo de aquel territorio de comodidad a la que siempre se aferraba en todas sus relaciones sociales.

Lestrade arrastró su silla, hasta acercarse más a su pareja, con los ojos fijos en los verdes de Mycroft.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — insistió demandante, dejando al pelirrojo sin la capacidad de réplica. Lo esperó en silencio por casi un minuto, pero Mycroft no encontró el valor para repetir aquello. — ¿Lo _dijiste_?... dijiste lo que creo que dijiste, ¿verdad?

— Yo…

Y no pudo continuar. Sabía que aquel momento nunca lo iba a olvidar y quedaría guardado como uno de los mejores besos que habían compartido ambos. Los labios de Lestrade parecían devorarlo con ansias pero cuidando de no ser tan brusco debido a su estado. Sus brazos fueron hasta la nuca de su pareja y comenzó acariciar sus plateados mechones, atrayéndolo cada vez más, evitando que este se separara. Las manos de Gregory, por otro lado, se habían situado en sus mejillas, buscando acercarlo más y más, propiciando pequeñas caricias con sus dedos pulgares que servían para hipnotizar al pelirrojo.

Cuando por fin se separaron por falta de aire, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro. Lo vio tan hermoso y tan perfecto que no pudo resistir en atraerlo de nuevo para seguir besándolo.

— Te amo — murmuró entre beso y beso mientras sus manos iban más allá del cuello de Gregory.

— Dilo de nuevo — pidió el otro, sus piernas buscaban un lugar en donde acomodarse mejor hasta que prefirió subirse a la cama y aprisionar a su pareja entre sus rodillas.

La intensidad del beso fue aumentando más y más hasta llegar al punto en el que ninguno supo más de lo que los rodeaba. Ni siquiera tomaron en cuenta la condición de Mycroft y ni mucho menos el lugar en donde estaban.

En ese momento, en ese preciso instante de sus vidas, sólo existían ellos dos y el amor —si, ahora estaba seguro de decirlo, porque Mycroft lo amaba— que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

— Te amo — volvió a repetir Mycroft, llevando una mano al bien formado trasero del detective.

— Yo también te amo, Mycroft.

Y así, después de un año de relación y muchos 'te amo' sin responder por parte del policía, Mycroft Holmes se decidió a dejar de lado los secretos frente a su pareja y a comenzar a ser él mismo: un hombre que se preocupa y ama demasiado al hombre al que ahora estaba besando en una cama de hospital.

-.-

— John, repíteme de nuevo por que estamos aquí — pidió el pelinegro molesto, dejando su andar.

El aludido suspiro. Se detuvo y encaró a su amigo.

— Porque Anthea nos llamó y nos _pidió_ que viniéramos a visitar a tu hermano — respondió tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible, comenzaba a cansarse de esta actitud del detective.

— ¿Nos _pidió_? — cuestionó alzando una ceja.

— Bueno, nos _secuestró_ durante una escena del crimen y te _obligó_ a que vieras a tu hermano…

— Aburrido — se cruzó de brazos el moreno.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock! — exclamó molesto el medico mientras tomaba del brazo al hombre para que caminara. — Tu hermano está en estado de coma, ¡Mínimo finge que te importa!

Las enfermeras de aquel pasillo lo miraron con molestia y le indicaron que bajara la voz. John se disculpó apresurado, pero en ningún momento dejó de llevar a arrastras a Sherlock al piso que Lestrade le había indicado el día que lo fue a visitar. Recordaba haberlo visto muy angustiado y cansado; se propuso a sí mismo para relevarlo y así aprovechara para hacer todo lo que necesitara hacer, pero el policía se negó rotundamente, agradeciendo el gesto. Sabrá Dios como es que lo encontrarían ahora.

— Mycroft se buscó él solo esto — pronunció con fastidio el menor de los Holmes —, sabe bien que por su diabetes no puede excederse de esa forma en su trabajo.

Giraron por el pasillo que los llevaba a la habitación y todo era tal como John lo recordaba del día que vino.

— Cierto, pero es no significa que no debas de visitarlo.

— Es aburrido, John — se quejó de nuevo —. Me roba tiempo valioso que podría estar usando para resolver un crimen que tuviera más importancia que esto.

» El caso de Moriarty…

— Al caso de Moriarty no habido nada más que aportarle, todas tus pistas nos condujeron a un callejón sin salida, así que un respiro-

John se calló de repente cuando vio salir de la habitación de Mycroft a una de las enfermeras muy abochornada. Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero el potente gruñido de Sherlock lo hizo desviar su atención hacia este.

— ¡ _Puaj_! — exclamó con asco —. Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo — se soltó del agarre de John, para después sacar su celular, enviar un texto y llevarse las manos a las bolsas de su abrigo, frunciendo el ceño lo más que podía. — Mycroft despertó del coma y no necesita que me preocupe por él.

Y tras decir esto reanudó su andar pero hacia el sentido contrario.

John lo observó confundido. Volvió su vista a la puerta de la habitación, en dónde la enfermera había desaparecido sin siquiera darse cuenta, para después volver su vista al moreno.

— Sherlock — lo llamó para después disponerse a seguirlo. Una vez lo alcanzó, le dedicó una mirada de molestia a la cual el detective pareció ignorar olímpicamente. — ¿A dónde _demonios_ vas, Sherlock?

— No pienso seguir aquí — respondió molesto. — Mycroft está perfectamente bien.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si ni siquiera lo has visto?

— ¡Por Dios, John! Debe ser muy aburrido ser tú — soltó el más alto. — La razón por la que la enfermera salió en aquel estado de la habitación de Mycroft es porque encontró a mi hermano y a Lestrade en una situación muy comprometedora que si insistes en que te continúe narrando me harás recordar las imágenes que vi reflejadas en la enfermera y créeme que es algo que voy a eliminar en cuanto vayamos devuelta en el coche.

» Además, ya informé a su secretaria de su situación y ella se encargará del resto.

— ¿Qué ellos qué? — se detuvo en seco mientras procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar… Mycroft y Greg, en una situación comprometedora… en un hospital…

No pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante aquello. Pareciera que las cosas iban mejor de a como las había dejado cuando visitó a Lestrade. Estaba feliz por su amigo, se merecía esto después de la desastrosa y tormentosa relación que tuvo con su antigua mujer.

— ¡John! — lo llamó con fuerza Sherlock. — Muévete, que aún tenemos que inculpar a un hombre por haber decapitado a su esposa.

* * *

La cetoacidosis diabética es la descompensación de la diabetes del tipo I que, a diferencia de las complicaciones crónicas, esta complicación se desarrolla en cuestión de horas poniendo en peligro la vida del paciente, por lo que se considera una urgencia médica. Se dice que el paciente con diabetes tipo I no tienen suficiente insulina, una hormona que el cuerpo utiliza para producir el ingreso de la glucosa a las células para obtener energía. Cuando la glucosa no está disponible, se metaboliza la grasa en su lugar.

A como mi hermano me explicó, cuando un paciente con diabetes de tipo I con este problema, si llevan un ritmo de vida al estilo de Mycroft (con todos las trasnochadas, las dietas super rigurosas, el trabajo en exceso) pueden llegar caer en coma -tal como pasó en esta historia-. Este tipo de diabetes por lo general aparece en adolescentes y jóvenes debido al malos hábitos en su estilo de vida alimenticio.

Me podría seguir hablando sobre esto, pero creo que con esa pequeña explicación sería suficiente, no estamos en clases de patologías nutricias para alargarme con esto xDDD.

Lo otro que quería comentar es que... se que debería actualizar Echo pero había pasado tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan empapada con este par que preferí actualizar algo pequeño para volver al ritmo y sentir a ambos. Mycroft y Gregory pueden ser un par complicado a veces... Pero con esto del especial de navidad... Dios! SON CANON! (o al menos a eso me aferro xDDD) Hasta Sherlock los une en su mente y quise tomar ese pequeño guiño en este one-shot al final de la historia.

Espero lo haya disfrutado tanto como yo en escribirlo. Traté de parecer un poco fluff y salir de lo que tanto adoro hacer. Pero, era para el especial de Valentín y pues preferí hacer algo tierno... Prometo continuar pronto mi historia y tratar de hacer este año un poco más activo, me gustaría aportar más a este fandom hermoso y maravilloso.

No me queda más que agradecer a los chicos del grupo de Facebook que me han recibido de la mejor manera y con las cuales me divierto a mares... Un abrazo enorme y que siga creciendo el Mystrade.

Saludos

Cambio Y Fuera ~


End file.
